An Upsetting Mistake
by X.x.KaBooM.x.X
Summary: Harry has killed Voldermort, sacrificing his own life in the progress. Ron is feeling the loss of his friend quite badly, and makes a move on Luna, even though he's dating Hermione. What happens when he wakes up in Luna's bed the next day?
1. Curing The Loss

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but that doesn't mean I don't want to._

Chapter 1: Curing the Lose

"And that is why, I, the Minister of Magic, am proud to announce, that the most evil wizard of all time, is now, finally, dead!"

The whole room erupted with clapping, stamping and whooping as Rufus Scrimgeour walked down from the podium.

Everyone witch and wizard had gathered here, at this quite large marquee where the Minister of Magic was holding a large banquet in order to celebrate the end of Lord Voldermort's era, as a young 17 year old boy, by the name of Harry Potter, who Lord Voldermort had indeed attacked on his first birthday, had sort out the immortal man and killed him, though sacrificing his own life in the process.

Harry's two best friends where found in tears at the ceremony as it had only been a week ago that Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger had lost their best friend to the evil wizard.

Joined at their table, where Ron's family, which was made up of his parents, where four of his five brothers sat, one with his wife and child, and one with his girlfriend and another with his fiancée.

Ron's sister was also there, and could quite possibly have been crying the hardest as she was the love of Harry's life, and he was hers. Also at their table, were Hermione's parents, though they looked a little lost, Padma Patil crying as she had lost her sister Parvati to one of the Death Eaters, and a very happy Luna Lovegood with her father dancing merrily with joy, just as the whole marquee was doing, besides that table.

Even Minerva McGonagall was up and partying with Kingsley Shacklebolt, though I'm sure it was just due to over indulging on Firewhisky.

They all partied well into the night. The first to leave were Bill and Fleur Weasley and their new born daughter, Harriet as it was time for her to go to bed.

Other witches and wizards soon followed to get an early portkey or to go home to bed, including Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as they were still trying to grieve Harry's death.

Soon, the only ones left where Fred and George Weasley, Fred was dancing with his girlfriend, Samara (Who was in the Order and went to Beauxbaton's) George, with his fiancée, Alicia, Ron Weasley, sitting alone in his chair, and Luna Looney Lovegood, who wanted to finish reading the newest edition of 'The Quibbler' before heading home.

Hermione was finally dragged home by her parents, which explained why Ron was sitting alone, staring into space.

At around 3am, the twins and partners, turned in for the night, leaving Ron alone with Luna.

Luna conjured something up and walked over to Ron. She had conjured up an air horn and she blew it in Ron's ear.

"WHAT the hell was that for?" he yelled, and turned around, expecting the twins.

"Oh, hey Luna," he sighed and turned back around again to stare at a wall.

"I'm sorry Ronald, but that was the only thing that would get rid of a Wrackspurt," she stated and sat down in the chair that Hermione had sat in three hours previous.

"Wrackspurt? Oh yeah, well, I don't think it cured it," he said, as in a daze.

"That's impossible. If you had one, that would cure it," she concluded and Ron went back into his daze.

"Get up!" Luna ordered and Ron was so shocked that he did it.

"You're coming with me. You have to get your mind off things," she said.

"No,"

"What?"

"Kiss me,"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me Luna. Kiss me,"

"Ronald, you are being awfully straight forward,"

"Stuff that Luna, just kiss me,"

Luna stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"No, not like that. Like this," he said and he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her full on, on the lips.

Luna pulled away in shock.

"Ronald, did you, or did you not know that you have a girlfriend called Hermione Granger," Luna asked, and for Ron, she was stating an unfortunate truth.

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her. Now kiss me!" he demanded and pulled her towards him and started kissing her again.

"RONALD!" she said, pulling back a second time.

"WHAT?" he demanded and Luna shut up, feeling a little bit afraid and wondering if he was a little drunk.

"I can't cheat on Hermione!" she exclaimed then she thought better of it as Hermione wasn't nearly that nice to her, and always insulting her and her beliefs.

"Why not?" he demanded

"Well, I can. But why,"

"Because! Luna please!" he pleaded and Luna's heart gave out to him.

"Alright," she said giving in and Ron pulled her closer to him.

"Excuse me. Ah, could you take this somewhere else? We kind of want to clean up now," A ministry official asked them as he entered the marquee and spotted them cozying together.

"Uh, well. Do you know where we could go? I kind of still live with my family," Ron asked her shyly, expecting her to laugh at the fact that he still lives with his mother. Though she didn't.

"Well, we could go back to my apartment…" Luna suggested and Ron broke into a huge grin.

"Great! Lets go,"

They arrived at Luna's house a few minutes later, after grabbing their costs and apparating at the end of her street. The walked down the quite lane to her apartment which was in the south of London.

Luna let herself in and opened to the door to reveal her home. Her apartment was surprisingly clean, with paintings of mythical magical creatures the Luna had thought existed hanging on the walls.

Luna had also had a trying time through the whole defeating Voldermort thing. She had been kidnapped by Avery, on of Voldermort's Death Eaters, as well as Parvati, though Parvati didn't make it out alive.

Ron walked inside and Luna followed him, shutting the door and locking it behind her out of habit.

Ron sat down on the couch and stared up at Luna expectantly.

"Um, would you like something to drink?" Luna asked him

"Got any Firewhisky?" Ron asked

"Two Firewhisky's coming straight up," Luna announced and went over to her fridge to see if she had any. She didn't.

"_Accio Firewhisky!_" she commanded and a six-pack flew in through the window. She pulled two bottles from the holder, and brought it back out into her living room.

Two hours, two adults, and seven bottles of Firewhisky later, Luna and Ron were extremely drunk.

All too soon, Ron started kissing Luna's neck. She started to fight but soon gave in. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom…

Ron woke up at 11 later that morning with a terrible headache. He turned around and put his head under his pillow, but when he turned, his body touched something else.

He lifted his head up, with the pillow on top and looked to his right. A girl was sleeping soundly next to him, her head turned and facing the other way. She had long, dirty blonde hair which trailed down over her bare back.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no no no. NO! NO no! No no no!" he muttered to himself. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled away the sheet. He looked down. And screamed.

"RONALD! Don't scream that loud so early in the morning!" Luna exclaimed, waking up to his scream.

She took a double take and rubbed her eyes to see if Ron would disappear.

"What are you doing in my bed?" she exclaimed and jumped out of the bed.

"Nice body," Ron commented and Luna looked down and found herself revealing her body to Ron.

"Ahh!" she screamed and yanked the sheet of the bed and covered herself with it, leaving Ron starkest.

Ron stood up and grabbed a pillow.

"Answer the question! What were you doing in my bed!" she yelled at Ron

"I don't know! I don't remember anything except coming back to your apartment at 3 in the morning and then we had a firewisky!" Ron yelled back.

"Oh no," Luna said, and with the sheet she was covering herself with, she wrapped it around herself and made a hurried exit out of the room.

Making the most of the fact that Ron wasn't wearing anything except holding a pillow in front of himself, he sort out his clothing, but he could only find his underwear, which was sprawled next to the bed.

After dropping the pillow and putting them on, he went out to find Luna and the rest of his clothing.

He found Luna in the kitchen, sitting on a stool, with her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, though he knew what she was thinking about.

"Well, I found out we don't remember a thing!" she said, muffled through her hands.

"Why?"

"Because, between us, we had drunk seven bottles of Firewisky,"

"Seven!" Ron exclaimed

"Yep" Luna groaned. Ron sank into the stool next to her.

"Well, I see you found your underwear," Luna pointed out

"Yeah, well, I can't find my other items of clothes yet,"

They went into silence.

"Ronald" Luna said, breaking the peace "Did we, did we do it?". Ron looked up.

"Honesty Luna, I don't know. And if truth be told, somehow, I don't want to know,".

"Your jeans are on the couch. I'll come by with the rest of your stuff later," Luna said suddenly, standing up. She walked over to the couch, picked up his jeans and threw them at him.

"Luna, hang on. Just let me get my stuff and I'll leave you alone!" Ron exclaimed, catching his jeans.

"NO!" she screamed "Ronald, just take it and go! Just leave me alone! I want to figure out what happened, on my own!"

"Ok Luna," Ron said softly. He put on his jeans and disapperated there on the spot. Luna fell back onto the couch, with her head in her hands. Again.

A few weeks later, Ron had gone back to his usual life. Well, as his usual as his life could be now that Harry wasn't here.

He and his family had finally gotten over the grieving period, he had seen Bill, Fleur and Harriet move into their new house, and had witnessed Fred breaking up with Samara. But he hadn't heard back from Luna. Heck, she had never even come by with his clothes!

He had a hard time explaining to his mother, why he arrived home at 11:30 the next morning, and only wearing his jeans.

The next day was a Sunday, and the others had gone to Diagon Ally to get Ginny's school things, and to see how Fred was dealing with the break-up.

Ron opted to stay behind, as he wanted some time alone to think about what had happened between him and Luna as he hadn't had a chance to think about it since the incident.

When everyone had left, Ron went into the backyard and into the broom shed. Harry had left his Firebolt to Ron who took it out and headed out to the apple orchard.

He kicked off from the ground and went soaring into the air, leaving all his worries behind him.

He came back to earth some twenty minutes later. He conjured up a water bottle filled with water and took a large swig.

After draining a bottle, he looked up and heard a popping sound behind him. He turned around and found Luna standing there.

"Hi Luna! Bout time!" he said, walking over to him.

"Ronald, I-" she started to say but Ron cut her off saying

"Hey, did you remember to bring my clothes?" he asked her, searching for a bag full of his clothes behind her.

"No. Uh, Ron I-" she started to say but he cut her off again.

"Why don't you have my clothes,"

"RONALD! Listen!" she snapped raising her voice.

"What?"

"Ron, I'm pregnant,"

_**A/N: Ok, this is technically my second fanfic but my other one was just a one shot so I don't know whether that's included or not. I would really appreciate it if people reviewed this chapter PRETTY PLEASE! It would really mean a lot to me that some one has taken 3 seconds out of their life to tell me if the totally hated or liked my story!! **_


	2. Helpless

_Disclaimer: Ron and Luna sitting in a tree, but J.K still owns **them** (but I BAGS Luna's baby!)_

Chapter 2: Helpless

The last thing Ron remembers was fainting after the news.

He awoke later, when the sun was setting (or rising, he couldn't tell) and had thought, or maybe hoped, that it was all a dream.

No such luck.

"Ron, are you ok?" Luna asked him gently, dabbing his forehead with a wet sponge.

"You're joking right!" Ron laughed and sat up. "You honestly ask me if I'm alright when you've just told me I am to father a baby!"

"Ron, I told you over three hours ago. You've been out for a while," she stated

"Oh" was the only noise that issued from his mouth. "Luna, what are we going to do?"

"I know one or two things. One, I want to keep it. Ron, I'm sorry, but I just can't have one of those muggle abortions. What about the child? It hasn't even been given the chance to live!" she announced to Ron.

He sighed, then he got onto one knee in front of Luna.

"Luna-"

"Ron, stop. That comes to number two. I don't want to marry you. Heck, I know you would be making a huge sacrifice on your behalf. I don't want you to sacrifice you're life just because we had some fun."

Ron sat back down.

"I'm not saying you can't have any part in you're child's life. I wouldn't do that, and I know that this child would want to know both her parents. I just want you to live you're life with Hermione and let me with this child. You can always visit," she added.

Ron put his head in his hands.

"I know this is a huge shock-"

"No, it's not that. Well, yes it's that, but there is more to it. Its just that, how will I break this to HERMIONE!"

-:-

'Knock Knock'

"Hello? Mrs. Weasley?" a voice called through the Weasley's kitchen door. Mrs. Weasley went over to answer it.

"Hermione!" she squealed "What a surprise! We weren't expecting you for dinner. Oh well, there's always room for more at the Weasley table. Do come in, I'll set you a place next to Ron…"

Ron, who was in a deep thinking trance, was suddenly broken out of it by the sound of his name. He looked up and saw Hermione standing at the door with his mother and saw her heading over to him.

"Oh crap!" he said under his breath.

"You ok Ron? You look a little pale?" Hermione asked as she sat down.

"I thought so to dear. Are you sure everything's alright," Mrs. Weasley asked over her shoulder as she prepared the dinner.

'No!" Ron felt like screaming 'Looney Lovegood is having my love child! Of COURSE I'm not ok!'

But he didn't. Instead, he just mumbled something and started playing with his fork.

"Ron," Hermione said sharply. He raised his head ever so slightly.

"Ron, do you mind taking a walk with me while dinners getting ready?" she asked him as she stood up. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the door and into the garden.

Once outside, they were in silence as they started walking. A few minutes later, Ron looked up and found himself with Hermione in the apple orchard, where Luna had given him the dreadful news.

"Look, Hermione… I need to tell you something,"

"Thought so," she said and sat down on a boulder at the side of the orchard.

"Looneylovegudshavinmybaby"

"Ron, you need to learn to open you're mouth more! Honestly, no one can understand you when you talk like that!"

"Hermione, Luna's having my child!" he yelled when she had finished. She fell of the boulder.

"What the hell!" she yelled at Ron.

"Luna Lovegood is having my love child!"

"Why, Ronald Weasley, that is the lamest piece of crap I ever heard off. If you want to break up with me, why don't you just say that to my face?"

"Hermione! I don't want to break up with you! I swear! I love you, I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Then why are you making up this crap that you got Luna pregnant?"

"Because its true!"

"It's ridiculous! I know you would never cheat on me, especially with Luna!"

"But I did! The night of the Ministry of Magic ball! I went home to her apartment and we both got really drunk and one thing led to another and I ended up waking up in her bed the next morning…"

All the remaining colour in Hermione's face drained away. Then her cheeks went bright red. Then

SMACK

She slapped Ron, right across the face.

SMACK

SMACK

She slapped him again and again. Then she ran across the orchard towards the Burrow

Ron disapperated from where he was and apparated just in front of Hermione.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW COULD YOU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Gee, Hermione, do you think you could have screamed it any louder?"

Hermione pointed her wand to her throat and muttered

"Sornus!"

"HOW COULD YOU RONALD WEASLEY!" her voice boomed through the orchard.

"Hermione, I had SEVEN bottles of FIREWISKEY! I was DRUNK! I didn't PLAN on sleeping with her. In fact, I don't and never wanted to SLEEP with her! Hermione, what about me? This isn't just a shock for you; it's a shock for me! I only found out an hour or so ago!"

"Ronald Weasley, I don't give a damn if you slept with Luna Lovegood! Its over! You slept in that bed and now you have to make it! Literally!" she bellowed and apparated away on the spot.

"Ron, you have more then a little explaining to do!" said his mother's voice.

He turned around and saw his whole family standing out the front of his house, and by the looks of it, they had heard every word.

"Damn Hermione and her spells!"

-:-

"Deep breath Luna. You just have to tell him, and then you can get on with your life!" Luna said to herself as she arrived at the offices of the Quibbler. She rubbed her tummy for good luck, then pulled open the door.

"Hi Gladys!" she said to the secretary. "I'm here to see my father. Its important,"

"He's in the printing room Miss Lovegood," Gladys informed her

"Ok, thank you very much," and she walked off towards the printing room.

"Hello Daddy!" she said to an elderly man who was changing the printer cartridge.

"Hello Luna dear. I'm sorry but this isn't a good time,"

"I know Daddy but the matter is much urgent!"

"Luna, dear, you know that what you just said didn't quite make sense!"

"Yes I know, but I was nervous as I need to tell you something which is very important!"

"Ok then, tell me while I walk,"

"Daddy, I'm pregnant!"

Her father froze in his tracks and spun back around to face her.

"Luna, dear, I think all the knowledge you possess has gone to your head. Or perhaps its you divinations skills, but Luna, I'm sorry dear but you don't have a boyfriend, nor a husband so it would be quite impossible for you to become pregnant!"

Luna gave a sad sigh, thinking how naïve her father was.

"Daddy, I got drunk with a friend of mine and one thing lead to another and you know the rest,"

"Well that settles it Luna. You definitely aren't pregnant!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Why Luna, you don't have any male friends!"

"Daddy, of course I do! Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom!"

"Ok then, which one is the son of a Bludger that did this to you!" her father said, cracking his knuckles.

"It was Ronald Weasley, but he is as much to blame as I am!"

"Ok, Luna. You're pregnant and out of wedlock. You must get rid of the baby!"

"I could never do that!"

"I'm sorry Luna. I refuse to let you give birth if you aren't married. You can get rid of the baby or marry this Ronald fellow. You're choice!"

"But they are both ghastly choices!"

"You should have thought of that before you got yourself a child!"

"What if I refuse?"

"Then I shall do what a father has to do. I shall disown you!"

A tear ran down her cheek before she turned and left her father standing there alone.

-:-

"Now Ron, are you sure she's pregnant?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"Of course! You know Luna Ginny! You know she wouldn't make something like this up!"

Ginny nodded her head with agreement.

"Luna would never pull a stunt like this. It would of have to the truth,"

"Ok then just checking," Mrs. Weasley said before they all sunk into silence.

POP

"Who's gone?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she heard the noise of a disapperater.

"No one, Molly dear. Someone must have arrived,"

Mr. Weasley stood up and walked towards the door and peeked outside.

"Quick Molly, come here!" he said urgently.

Mrs. Weasley flung from the table and opened the door wide.

There, on the back steps, she found a body laying there all crumpled. She ran over and gently placed the person's head on her knees and gasped.

"Luna?"

"Please, I have no where else to go! Please don't make me get rid of it!"

_**A/N: Ok, I'm really sorry but this story is going to be slow at updating! I'm sorry! I've been really busy with helping my sister with her story! But if no one wants me to continue, I won't. But if you do, please review!**_


End file.
